Perfection Isn't Needed
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: ONE-SHOT. She had the guy every girl wanted and dreamed about. But, she's in love with the guy every parent tried to keep their daughters away from. Decisions, decisions... JustinGabrielxOCxJackSwagger.


To put it simply: Justin was perfect. He was everything a little girl dreamed about when they were little. He was a true gentleman. He was sweet, caring, funny, charming, gorgeous. He wasn't overbearing, rude, jealous, or mean. Just perfect. The only problem? He wasn't Jack.

Jack was everything but perfect. He lied, he was sarcastic, he made eyes at other girls (never acted upon it, but still) yet he still got jealous easily, he made up bad excuses as to why he missed their date or why he didn't get home until very late. He was the guy every parent wanted to keep away from their daughters. He was the guy Ellie loved.

xxxxx

_How did I let you slip away?_ Ellie thought to herself as she sat backstage at the NXT/Smackdown tapings. She was sitting at catering, her chair beside Justin. Why did she have to sit so far away? There was so much space between their chairs. He wouldn't even put his arm around her. She much rather would have been sitting on Jack's lap, his arms wrapped securely around her waist and her arms around his neck. She hated herself for comparing Justin to Jack but she couldn't help it. Anyways...

While she should have been involved in the conversation that her boyfriend was having with fellow Nexus partners Wade Barrett and Heath Slater, her eyes were somewhere else.

Jack Swagger. She was watching him from across the room. She could see him perfectly if she leaned in close enough to Justin to see in between Wade and Heath's heads. To anyone else, it seemed as if she was just leaning in to be closer to her boyfriend and was listening intently to what they were saying. They were wrong. All she could think about was Jack. Why had she been stupid enough to break up with him? Now there he was, sitting with a group of his friends. They used to be her friends, too. They'd left her behind when things ended with Jack. The newest addition to that little group of friends? Maryse. Her replacement. Jack's new girlfriend.

Okay, so technically, she wasn't his girlfriend. But, she had been Ellie's replacement in the group of friends, she might as well replace her in Jack's heart as well. That French bitch...

"Baby...?"

"ELLIE!"

The brunette girl looked at Justin, the owner of the first voice, then at Heath, the owner of the second. She put on an embarrassed smile. "What? Oh... sorry."

Heath shook his head at her. "You've been zoning out a lot lately... are you okay?"

"Are you getting sick, baby?" Justin asked, his voice full of concern.

Ellie shook her head, skillfully hiding the annoyance she felt towards her boyfriend. "No, I'm fine."

"Alright, well, we have to go sit out there with the Pros."

Ellie pressed her lips tightly together, trying to supress the laugh that was threatening to spill from her lips as Wade spoke, raising from the table. She could always count on him, as well as Heath, to make her laugh. Even if they didn't know why she was miserable, they always seemed to make an extra effort into being somewhat comedic around her.

"Woo-hoo!" Heath exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. See?

Justin rose as well before leaning down to place a very small kiss on Ellie's cheek. Ugh. Ellie hated that. She liked being kissed on the cheek, but they only lasted about a second and were always so small. Justin hated public displays of affection. The complete opposite of Jack. It's not like Jack would feel her up in front of others, but a couple of soft kisses on the lips took place every once in awhile.

"I'll meet you in about an hour after the show, Ellie. Bye, baby."

Ellie didn't even bother saying anything in return, just simply watched as Justin walked away with Wade and Heath to meet up with their other partners. Her eyes didn't stay on them for long, they almost immediately went back to Jack. Oops.

He caught her. She pretended as if she was just looking around, trying to see something or look for someone, but when she looked at him again, he was still watching her. She stopped breathing. She couldn't read his facial expression. Was he creeped out she was looking at him? Happy about it? Did he just not give a damn?

Why was he still looking at her! Ellie pushed herself back and stood up, turning and walking off. She couldn't just sit there and play mind games with him like that. Well, actually, it was her mind being played with, not his. As she was heading towards the Nexus locker room, figuring she'd just hang out there until Justin came back, and watch the NXT taping on the monitor, she thought she heard footsteps behind her. Fast footsteps... was someone running.

She got her answer quick enough when Jack passed her, but then turned to stand in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking. She was sure her heart was about to explode.

"Hey."

"... Hi."

The way Ellie and Jack had broken up hadn't been exactly pleasant. They'd have a huge fight about Jack checking out the waitress on the one date he actually showed up for, and about how Ellie apparantely was flirting with Mike Mizanin at the club a few nights prior (when really she was just helping him after Maryse dumped a drink in his face). Ellie had taken his bags and thrown them out of the hotel room, shoving him (which seeing as he was a good foot taller and a hundred pounds bigger than her, was not easy to do) out after them. They hadn't spoken since... until now.

"So, you dating Gabriel?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ellie nodded. Unfortunatley. "Yes. I am."

"You happy?"

No. "Very. He's a really great guy."

"Yeah, I caught that kiss. What a gentleman..." his words were true, and seemed like a compliment to anyone else, but Ellie knew he didn't mean it like that.

"He's very sweet, Jack, and he loves me. I'm the only girl he needs and the only one he wants. He cares about me and would never hurt me," she snapped.

Jack put both hands up in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You broke up with me, remember? I'm the one who got hurt."

The way his face tensed up after he had spoken, Ellie could tell he regretted saying it. Not because he didn't mean them, but because he didn't want Ellie to know he'd been truly hurt.

There was an awkward silence following. Ellie didn't want to respond to that. Well... she wanted to. But, she knew Jack didn't want her to. Jack finally cleared his throat before speaking once more.

"I didn't come over here to fight with you, Ellie..."

She pressed her lips together and nodded. "Okay. So what did you come over here for?"

"Um, we're all going after the Smackdown taping. Heading down to a club. I was wondering if you wanted to go?" He noticed the look on Ellie's face and quickly spoke up again. "Just as friends. I know you have a boyfriend."

Ellie held back a grin. His lisp was really showing, even more than usual, and she recognized this as a sign he was nervous, and the look on his face told her he was upset. Did he still like her...? No. She shouldn't think that. She had a boyfriend... ugh.

"I'd love to, Jack..." she said, watching as a smile appeared on his face and then she felt guilty as her next words quickly washed it away. "But, I can't."

"Oh... okay... why not?"

"Justin's taking me out for a late dinner."

"So sweet," Jack said, rolling those crystal blue eyes that Ellie used to love to look into... and still did.

She didn't even feel like pointing out how Justin actually was sweet, something Jack could never be. She was just upset. Jack was trying to fix things between them by offering to let her hang out with him and her former friends, and she had to decline. Because she had a date with the man she had settled for. She'd settled... because she knew she could never really, fully be with Jack until he grew up. She'd thought that. But, now, she just wanted him. His immature, amazing, nice, rude, sarcastic, jealous self. She loved it and she wanted it back.

"I'll see you later, Jack." As she walked past him, she took in his words. "See you around, Ellie." Words that didn't mean much, but they could easily be the last words he spoke to her. She'd turned him down and he probably wouldn't try and get her back. He was determined when it came to wrestling. But, when it came to girls he just didn't care. He was good-looking, smart, and had money. It wasn't hard for him to get girls. Why would he waste his time trying to get a girl who clearly didn't want him anymore?

xxxxxx

Ellie stood in the hotel bathroom in front of the mirror. She was wrapped in a towel, and was brushing her teeth. Justin was in the bedroom, pulling on his clothes. "You almost ready, baby?"

"No," she responded, her tone flat, before spitting in the sink and rinsing off her toothbrush. "I still have to get dressed."

Justin appeared in the doorway, fully dressed. "Whatever you wear, I'm sure you'll look beautiful," he said before kissing her forehead and then turning to head back into the bedroom.

Ellie sighed before shutting the door and starting to get dressed. Justin was gorgeous and he was always calling her beautiful or gorgeous or something along those lines. Why wasn't she happy? He was perfect. He loved her. He wanted to be with her. She just didn't feel the same.

xxxxxxx

"I need to go get ready. I'll see you later, baby."

Ellie returned the kiss Justin gave her before he walked off. The only reason he had kissed her was because no one was around... or so they had thought.

"So, did you have fun on your date last night?" Ellie turned around to face Jack. She held back a smile as her eyes first landed on him. She missed him way more than she should.

"I did." She hadn't. He'd taken her to some fancy restaurant and tried to do the whole romantic wine and candles and roses thing where they sat and ate and stared into each other's eyes the whole time. Ellie didn't eat snails, and she wasn't fond of extreme romance like that.

"I'm glad," he said. His voice was soft and he flashed a small crooked smile her way. That smile took her breath away every time. "I wish you would have come out with us last night. I could have used you."

He really had wanted her there? Like... really? "What happened?"

"Maryse was trying to get in my pants. It was awkward. I needed you there to keep her off. But, then again... you probably wouldn't have cared. You're dating Justin and everything."

Ellie furrowed her brow. What was up with him? He seemed so... unsure. This was unlike him. "Jack, stop trying to make me feel bad."

He sighed and ran a hand over his blonde hair. That soft, blonde hair... Ellie missed being able to run her fingers through it at night. She missed everything about being with Jack.

"I'm not. I'm just..." he sighed. "I don't know." Ellie watched him carefully. He looked really nervous. His lisp was very noticable so she knew he was. "Listen, I know we kind of... ended because I'm a dumbass, and you've moved on, but... I had the chance to be with Maryse and I didn't do it. Because I still like you."

"Like me or love me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Justin loves me. You don't. I want to be with someone who doesn't care about me."

Ellie turned to walk away, but Jack grabbed her arm. Justin never would have done that. He'd have let her go, let her calm down, and then go find her later. Jack wasn't like that.

"Do you love him? You claim he loves you but do you feel the same? I know you love me." His voice was deep and serious. A side of him Ellie had never seen. Even when they were fighting, he was loud and trying to crack jokes to get off subject.

"Jack, please don't - "

"No, Ellie. Tell me. Do you love him like you love me?"

"Loved. Jack, loved. I used to love you." Ellie was even lying to herself now. She loved him. She was never going to stop, but she was with Justin and she didn't want to hurt him.

"That's bull and you know it." A smirk was starting to form on Jack's lips. His confidence was rising. He knew Ellie just like Ellie knew him. She was lying through her teeth and he knew it. "You don't love Justin. You love me and everyone can see it."

"Screw you." Ellie ripped her arm roughly from his grip and attempted once more to storm off. She regretted it right away. It took all she had not to turn around and run into his arms. That would be weak. She wouldn't be weak. She wanted him to stop her. _Please_, she silently begged. _Please come stop me from walking away_.

He didn't.

xxxxxx

"Who did this to you, Ellie!"

Justin was furious. Jack's hand around her arm had left a mark. You could see his finger prints still there and Ellie was getting annoyed. She wasn't going to tell him who it was. She was protecting Justin anyways. Jack was big and would kill him if Justin tried to start anything. Which he probably would.

"For the last time, Justin, it's nothing."

His eyes were full of anger and Ellie knew he'd go crazy if he knew it was Jack. He already hated him, because of Ellie's previous relationship with him. This would only make things worse. Plus, she'd have to explain what they were talking about and yeah... awkward.

"Baby, I just want to know who did it. They should never lay a hand on you."

Had what Jack done been bad? He was trying to win her back and he grabbed her arm. He had never done that before and he never would again. It wasn't like he hit her. The grip hadn't even been that hard. It was firm, yes, but his hand was soft and it was gentle and Ellie actually liked feeling him touching her again.

"Please, don't worry about it, Justin. Please?"

Justin took a seat by her on the couch in the Nexus locker room. "Alright... but if it ever happens again, you have to tell me what's going on."

"Okay."

Justin smiled and kissed her on the side of the head. "I love you, baby."

Ellie had always wanted this. A good-looking, charming, sweet boy who genuinely cared about her and loved her. But, she didn't want it now. She didn't need it. She needed to be with someone she really loved. Someone who would actually fight for her. She didn't love Justin. She loved Jack, and she needed to fix things. "Justin, we need to talk."

xxxxxx

A week. It had been a week. A week since her last encounter with Jack. A week since she had broken up with Justin.

Yes, she broke up with Justin. He had been nice about it, like she knew he would be. He was upset, yes, but he understood that she had stronger feelings for someone else.

Ellie and Jack always ended up sitting across the room from each other in catering, staring at each other. Jack's expression was a mixture of anger and hurt. Ellie was just sad. That's where they were now. A week later, still watching each other from across the room.

Ellie could have sworn her heart stopped beating as she watched Jack get up and make his way over to her. He walked slowly... or maybe it was just slow in Ellie's head. He slid into a chair across from her. He seemed nervous.

"So, I've been thinking a lot this past week." Yeah, he was definitely nervous.

"About?" she managed to choke out. Her voice was soft.

"About us." He paused and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know how you asked me if I loved you or just liked you? And I asked if it mattered?" Ellie nodded and he continued. "Well, I realized it did matter. It matters a lot."

"So, I'm guessing you came up with an answer? As to if you like me or love me?" she asked this cautiously, not wanting to hear something she didn't want to.

"Yeah, I did actually... but.. I know I said I knew you lvoed me. But, I kind of want to hear it from you first. Do you love me?"

Ellie couldn't hold back a smile from appearing on her lips. "No, you go first. I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"Is there really a wrong answer?" he asked, his own smile spreading.

The brunette nodded. "Well, if I said I didn't love you would you be upset?" Jack hesitated, but nodded anyways. "Exactly."

"I guess you're right..." he sighed, but then he smiled again. "Ellie, come here." He reached out and grabbed onto her hand gently, tugging softly.

She did as he said and came to sit down on his lap. She pressed her body comfortably into him and looked down at him. "Yes?" she asked, a teasing tone in her voice. She knew what he was going to say. She was dying to hear it.

"Ellie," he said her name again. "You know I'm not really a romantic guy and I'm not very good with being sweet and gentle and stuff like that, but I really am going to try and change and be good to you. I'm sorry for being an asshole and you know I am."

One arm was snaked around her waist, holding her safely againt him and the other came up, his hand gently touching her neck and pulling her face down to kiss her. In public. People could see and he didn't care, and neither did she. "I love you."

Ellie smiled against his lips, her own arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

**OOC: I hate sappy endings... but I think this was called for.**


End file.
